The runaway princess
by Carriedreamer
Summary: Kiriban for Shadows of ballance!- In New Hyrule, Winter Solstice is the biggest celebration of the year, but not all are content. After their last... heated encounter... the princess and hero still are strugglign to make sense of it...
1. Runaway

**A/N-A little one shot to get creative juices flowing yet again! I'm sorry for the wait on my other stories, I promise there WILL be an update soon, It's just so hectic during High School and all, I'm so sorry everyone, I just hope this one-shot can hold y'all over. Lol Enjoy**

**Disclaimer- As y'all know, I don't own Zelda, if I did... Link and Tetra will be having a relationship in the Next Windwaker game. **

* * *

" OOOOO" " Why'd you have to go and spoil my fun Link!"

The newly endowed "princess" of the New republic of Hyrule, clenched her fists and stomped her foot in a most _unprincessly_ tantrum. Her guardian and "once" dearest friend, Link, Hero of the Winds and savior of the Great sea, and now newly endowed captain of the "princess's private guard."

"In other words…" he fumed silently to himself, " I'm a damn babysitter…"

He silently watched his former friend finish her tantrum and stomp over to her vanity, where she proceeded to pull at her hair, all while her maids screeched in alarm.

" LEAVE ME!" She bellowed.

At once the spineless hens rushed out, clucking as they went along, the man rolled his green eyes and turned to leave.

" You stay." It was a quiet, yet sinister order. Her dark blue eyes blazing with anger, he felt unfazed, but nonetheless remained where he stood. He'd faced demons, monsters, and even ghouls, nothing fazed him.

Especially a thin, dainty princess, who at the moment looked like a doll as all her carefully applied make-up had smudged from her previous tantrum.

In fact, it was rather comical. It took all his training to not even crack a smile. She was a sight, her highness; there was of course no denying it.

" Well… have you anything to say in your defense?"

He rolled his eyes yet again.

" It is my lady's word, and her word is law." He said it sincerely enough, but any who knew him, knew it was dripping with sarcasm in every way.

And she unfortunately was one of these few people.

" Are you mocking me!"?

She got no answer.

" Well. Sir knight… do tell me why you plucked me from my fun, I was having a jolly good time-."

" In all due respect, my lady, you have responsibilities that are of most importance to the welfare of this kingdom which, if you have forgotten we both-."

" I know of our promise!" She snarled. " But I see nothing wrong with being among my fellow townsfolk, especially without a retinue of guards!"

" You are, my lady, a woman of most importance, and more importantly one who is still as of yet unmarried, a prize for any man wanting power, for any man with any sort of ambition in him."

She gave a shriek, " WHY IS IT SO IMPORTANT, HONESTLY!"

She sat down on her large canopied bed, " I miss the days in past… the days I used to be able to go among the townsfolk… with almost no fear…"

" My lady… unfortunately those days of carefree bliss are over, you have great responsibility, tomorrow, the Prince of the Calatian kingdom is coming-."

She snorted, " Yet another pompous, pansy whom I'm forced to spend time with!" " UGH, When will it end!" She threw her hands in the air, " WHEN I ASK YOU!"

He didn't even flinch, " When you finally pick one of those pompous pansies…"

There was a moment of silence between the two, surprisingly, he broke the silence first.

" I must ask you Princess… please just endure it tomorrow, I'm visiting my sister… and I'd rather not get called back to the palace…again."

At once her interest was peaked, " Your sister?" " What is the occasion?"

He coughed, " She is getting married in about three days… I promised to help out." He gritted his teeth. The princess almost giggled, obviously, it had been a guilt trip, " Helping out," meant doing all the strenuous back labor himself.

" Three days?" " Why was I not invited to this event?"

He gulped; his sister had rung a roof over his head, " WHY SHOULD THEY NOT INVITE THE PRINCESS!" " Was she not the reason for all of their good fortune!"

He sighed, " It is a private affair, only close family."

" Oh…" She averted her eyes. The stood up, " Well then, I promise to not take you away from this important event in your sister's life and your duty, I will… meet with the prince…and I will stay within castle walls." " You have my word.

He actually smiled, " I thank you Princess." He gave a swift boy, " I must pack my things, and I will see you after the event."

She smiled, " Give her my fondest congratulations."

The door closed.

She smirked, " Of course you are aware a pirate never keeps her word."

* * *

Needless to say, the event was a simple one, the bride a most beautiful one, crowned with beautiful sea lilies gathered by the happy groom himself for his blushing bride, a mildly successful fishing merchant, he had promised his esteemed new brother-in-law he would take care of his beloved sister and leave her wanting for nothing.

Nonetheless… he barely was there to wish the couple off

And why was this…

She'd broken her word, and had disappeared, and there was no trace of her, the Calatian prince mortally offended, it would take weeks of highly skilled diplomatic ventures in order to bring back the peace.

And who had been sent as the fetcher.

Him.

Of course.

He gritted his teeth in avid anger, he'd seen her in the crowd, she'd seen him, and not a flash of guilt had crossed her face!

He pushed through the crowd of merchants and buyers, his anger so severe he could kill a man.

Or a woman.

Which was exactly what he was going to do.

He's shuffle her up, grab her, throw her in her room, and lock her in!

He growled, as he tripped over yet another manure barrel.

Now there was a no denying it.

A small giggle escaped her lips.

He would kill her.

AND HE WOULD ENJOY IT!

She stopped in the small dock, a secluded beach, there were no boats docked of course, it was far too early for them to be back from their fishing trips.

" ZELDA!" He growled.

She turned, and blinked.

" Oh poo." " I told them not to call you."

" Well they did!" " And thanks to this little stunt, we'll be lucky if we're not at war within a week with Calatia!"

She blinked.

" ARGH!" " DIN DAMNMIT ZELDA!"

He collapsed on the sands, crossed his knees and arms and began cursing under his breath.

She slinked down next to him.

She was dressed in the same getup, minus makeup; she'd always looked better without the foul paint on anyway.

The sat like that for a while.

" Sorry…"

He turned to her.

" Was he really that horrible."

" He went on for twenty minutes about his country's mass production of fruit…"

He grimaced.

" You need to choose one Zelda… the safety of the kingdom depends on it."

She sighed, " Oh I know… just." She stood up suddenly, " All these princes are pansies, Link, I want…"

Suddenly a glint appeared in her eyes.

He stood up, " I'll escort you back to the palace."

" So soon?"

" He'll want an apology." " And I should just get my daily lecture over with." He sighed.

She linked her arms behind her back.

" Do we haaaave to go?" She batted her eyelashes.

Oh god. HE really must have been horrible.

" Princess?"

" Link… wouldn't you rather take me to your own quarters, I know you live outside of the palace."

He shook his head, but knew he was subconsciously looking at her, her curves nicely featured in the simple, yet elegant dress she had chosen for the day, and her face devoid of the face paint, seemed to shimmer on it's own... She did look rather lovely today…

His eyes widened… HAD HE JUST THOUGHT THAT!?

" I'd rather… not be arrested for treason my lady…"

" But you want to don't you." She grinned, and advanced towards him, he shut his eyes.

If that prince touched her… he'd kill him.

" Tr-Treason my lady."

She smirked, " But you remember I'm law here… and you're my subject, you see if we think about this logically Link. I own you." Her smile grew wider.

"You'd be a tyrant."

She grinned, " Do you want to be a tyrant Link?"

" This is an unsafe conversation my lady."

" Oh don't deny it, we grew up together Link, you and me, on the ship, how close we were… just a question Link… have you even touched a woman yet?"

He was going to have to end this conversation now… before he said something he regretted…

" Princess. It's time to-."

" It annoys you doesn't it?" " That these weak pansies, who only care about themselves… are allowed to get closer to me than you."

He felt his anger rising.

" That is not true." It came as more of as growl than he'd intended.

" Not that I like it." She continued, her arm brushed against his hand where it lay on his sword. " I like…" Her finger trailed against the blade. " Men who know to use their sword…"

He felt his face flame up.

"This is not how a princess is supposed to act."

She grinned and leaned up to his ear, " But it is how pirates do…"

He felt his Adams apple begin to bob, his arms sweat, and his face enflame.

He was… not going to fall for it.

" Princess. I need. To escort you to the palace."

She smiled still.

" Princess?"

Still smiling.

" Zelda…"

Her smile grew.

" STOP SMILING LIKE THAT DAMNMIT!"

Her smile grew practically sadistic. She advanced towards him still. His hand on his sword began to shake.

DOH

Now he couldn't even think of his weapon in the same way!

He felt her arms encircle his neck, and his eyes widened as her lips brushed his, not once but numerous times…

He was not supposed to be doing this.

This was treason.

This was very wrong…

He'd be hung…

He could start a war.

She was supposed to be marrying…

…

THE HELL WITH IT!

She'd been expecting it of course, but not even she had expected the ferocity of his grip, it tightened on her unexpectedly.

She'd been leader of this.

She was leading this…

She would not lose…

Control…

He pressed her against him, even as she broke the latest of his many kisses, this wasn't her first of course, many of those princes had pressed their lips against hers, not willingly of course, but it had to be done. She knew the only weapon she had was her attractive appeal, if she made those princes mush in her presence, she could control them,

It was how she had controlled her crew, her own beauty made them fiercely protective of her.

The princes were the same; they'd defend their goddess from invaders.

She never let herself fall in love…

She never would.

She'd only wanted Link's undying loyalty…

She got it.

But it felt different than the others… much different.

She felt warm in his arms, safe even…

The first time in almost three years…

His breathing was ragged; she led him on this dance since he'd gone through puberty, no telling how long he'd suppressed it.

" Still want to go back to the palace Link?"

His grip tightened. His breathing still more and more ragged.

" Didn't think so."

His only answer was to lift her face towards his again.

For once… she didn't hold back…

**Fin. **

**

* * *

A/N- Just a little oneshot, I've had this idea in my head for a while and this is my first rtry at "romantic tension" like that, I'd love some advice in that aspect, as my own novel has two characters in it which have the same kind of relationship as Link and Zelda have in this fic, and I'm having a very hard time writing those parts. Any advice would be extrememly appreciated, I thank you again and hope you enjoyed this. **


	2. Winter Solstice

Well this is my second kiriban, for shadows of ballance! A holiday one-shot just in time no! So here are what you requested a continuation of my once one-shot now a two shot, enjoy my ridiculously long Holiday two shot. Ha ha

* * *

" I am very pleased to meet you your highness." He bowed low and grasped her hand, but she pulled it away , abruptly…. A bit too abruptly for her anguished courtiers. Her smile was brilliant, but her actions said it all.

" It is a great honor to meet you Prince Leon… please feel free to explore everything New Hyrule has to offer during your time here."

The young man looked at her in shock, the woman's long blonde hair and deep blue eyes enough of a distraction to him to ignore the insult dealt to him from the headstrong princess. She did a deep curtsy, " I'm very sorry my lord prince, but I have urgent business to attend to, I shall see you later on this evening at dinner."

" I shall wait with baited breath my dear princess. She smiled gracefully enough, but her pace was extremely hasty… noticeably hasty.

" bated breath my ass." She murmured quietly to herself, feeling ever so grateful for the warm sea air to only be a few footsteps from her throne room. The castle had after all been designed in this way, she had intended for these kinds of escapes to be frequent after all.

She breathed in the sea air deeply, until she heard a chuckle coming from behind her.

She turned abruptly, and then scowled at the young man lounging against the wall of the palace casually, his court attire being simple in looks, next to herself, he was one who dressed the most simply, no elaborate ribbons or gemstones there.

" What are you laughing about?" She mumbled.

He grinned and straightened, " He sounds like a winner highness, he seems to worship you enough."

She scowled, " Wet nosed pansy, just like the rest of them." She mumbled.

He barked out a laugh, " not a very nice way to talk f your future husbands!"

" Never!" She shrieked.

He shook his head, " No choice my lady."

She growled angrily, and grabbed hold of his arm and shuffled him away. He went willingly enough, and they didn't stop until they were in a secluded part of the garden. Though frozen over of course by now. She let him go finally and sat on a bench and put her face in her hands.

He looked around cautiously and then sat down next to her. She looked at him, and then put her head down again.

: Wet nosed… pansies… caring only for my title… or my body…." She sniffed.

He grunted, but didn't say anything, he feared saying something he'd inevitably regret, he wouldn't let what happened last time, consume him again. He was shocked anyway…

Usually she'd have gone missing by now….

He smiled a little. His runaway princess…

" I'm shocked you actually met him." He murmured.

She looked aside at him. " What was the point… you'd have dragged me back anyway."

He smirked. " Finally learning are we?" He leaned back into the wall, stray sun beams hitting his face and hair she noticed like a dolt making it seem like his hair actually glowed…

She was above such fantasies…. What was wrong with her!

" Milady?" He queried and she looked up suddenly.

" Yes?"

He was looking at her quizzically. " Your ambassadors will be looking for you."

She grimaced. " Ah… of course…"

" Comes with the job milady." He grinned.

There was an awkward silence between the two. It had been like this for weeks now… the princess was actually shocked he had talked to her… after what had happened.

Not that she regretted it of course, it had been him that had suddenly realized what he was doing, and shot back from her as if he had been burned. Leaving her to wander back to the palace herself… too shocked to do otherwise.

He'd been avoiding her like the plague, even going so far as to request to have winter solstice leave, he was going home to his island.

The worst holiday of the year for her… and he was leaving her.

She could kill him.

" Are you all packed sir knight?" She murmured.

He nodded stiffly, " Aye… my sister wants me to spend the solstice with her this year and her new husband." " I couldn't say no."

She grunted. " Sounds much more fun than what the palace has planned…." She mumbled. He rose his eyebrow, " A ball of course, how lovely is that… and all the slobbery wet nosed pansies I could want to try to slobber all over me all night long."

He choked back a laugh, and then coughed, " You'll end up falling in love with one…. What was the tale we used to hear as children, the cinder girl and her prince…. He didn't think he'd find his true love either."

She smacked him on the upside of the head. " I should arrest you for that comment." She hissed.

He rubbed his head thoughtfully, " Perhaps… but do you really want to?" He grinned, " You'll be thanking me on your wedding day."

" If I have one." She grumbled.

" You will my lady, it'd be a waste if you were to languish away unmarried."

" Yes yes I know, a waste of my youth a loss of my family's sovereignty, the end of the royal bloodline I know."

He stood up and bowed, " No one deserves to be languish in this life without someone to share it with Princess. I would wish it on no one." His voice lowered.

" And you Hero?" " Who shall you share your life with?" It was meant to be a jest, but his face was like stone.

His voice sobered, " Like I said…. I would wish it on no one…"

He turned from her, and she was too shocked to call him back… after all it wasn't proper for him to turn his back from him. He was gone however before she could even catch her breath.

" Milady?"

She turned. Another of the clucking hens supposed to keep her company… in other words well dressed spies…

She was looking at her quizzically, dear god had the twit witnessed what had just happened!?

" what is it?"

" Your costume milady…. The seamstress would like to make a final fit."

Costume? Oh right, it was a costumed masque, except everyone would know who she is, the goddess Nayru, how perfect her ladies had raved, her counselors had beamed, and she was sure every pansy in the room had drooled at the thought.

Ugh… throw them a bone seriously!

" Yes thank you." She stood up, wiped away her dress, and led the way back into the palace.

* * *

He breathed the air in deeply, relishing in the familiar scents of the rugged and rural sea, this was his element, not the sophisticated glittery hard urban areas, the palace the worst of all…

The little house he was standing in front of, was still the biggest on the island, but it didn't matter.

Of course… he had told the princess a little white lie, but think how pleased his sister would be…

A wonder solstice surprise…

He knocked once. The door opened slowly and a freckled green eyed young woman stood there, in the process of stirring some sort of mixture. " Yes may I-." Her eyes widened and it was only her husband's quick actions that saved the cookie batter from being dropped to the floor. She launched herself into her brother's arms.

" Link!" " Oh what a wonderful surprise!" She looked past his shoulder eagerly, she blinked in confusion and she released him, leading him inside. " You're alone?" Her voice sounded surprised.

He shook out his winter boots and hung his cloak on the hook. " Yes of course." " Who would I have brought."

Aryll and her husband exchanged a look, " Well… the princess… I… I mean we… thought…-."

" You rushed back so quickly sir, we thought something had happened to her at our wedding."

Link's face was dark, " No, nothing happened, I was merely sent as a fetcher, she'd run away again, I had to go find her… but-." He looked at the two in wonder, " Why on earth would you think I'd… bring her with me, she has-."

" Link…. Even down here we still hear the rumors."

" Rumors?"

" Link… everyone talks about it, you're the only man she'll agree to spend time with for more than an hour."

" So, we're friends." Aryll continued.

" And everyone says those princes that visit her always feel threatened by you, the looks you give them."

He bit back a cry of outrage, " I have done no such thing!" " Who is spreading these lies! Which one, is he daring to try to sully her reputation.. a-and mine of course, we're simply-."

She crossed her arms, " See, the first thing you think about is her." She shook her head, " you're as blind as you were years ago." " Even a little girl like me saw it." She looked at him wearily, " But it does not matter, welcome home brother." She hugged him tenderly, " I just worry that's all."

He hugged her back, and then looked back at Aryll's husband, " David." " Have you gone and found a tree yet?"

He shook his head, " I was actually just about to go sir."

He grinned and clapped the younger man on the shoulder, " We're family now David, call me Link. Now, let's go find the biggest tree out there hmm?"

He nodded and left Aryll alone. Link called back over his shoulder, " Oye Ary! Make sure one of my mine looks like a star now, you know those are my favorites!"

She nodded and waved back cheerfully. Her smile fell however when they were out of sight,

"… oh Link… what are you doing here?" She shook her head. What had happened between them, Link hadn't been home for Winter Solstice in nearly four years… ever since that kingdom had been founded, and it's princess crowned…

She shook her head, and then dug into the cupboard, found the old metal star cookie cutter and set it along with the tree and seagull shapes.

* * *

" How ravishing Princess." Her ladies cooed. She fought the urge to scream. This was her life now… accept it. She put on a smile to her ladies and spun around in a quick circle.

Her own ladies were all going as great fairies, and they're costumes were all the same shimmery material just in different colors.

' Oh the men of court will look so wonderful…" One cooed.

" yes… and the princes… oh how will the princess choose?"

"Yet It's still so sad my heart is almost broken… Sir Link will not be there… I so wanted to dance with him."

She didn't turn around, though her face creased into a scowl.

Link and that twit! The idea made her want to laugh and vomit at the same time. She'd bore him in a day.

" Princesss… why did the Hero leave?"

She bit her lip and took a deep breath, " His sister wished him to spend Winter Solstice with her and her husband this year."

" Oh… but why could she not come here?" " Why instead make him travel to that peasant farm back on Outset Island…"

She clenched her fists, " Lady Arien!" " I will tolerate no such talk!" " Speak like at your peril for if I hear such talk again you will be locked in yours rooms for the duration of tomorrow evening!" She looked her ladies in the faces, " That goes for all of you…" she hissed.

The mere thought made them all hush instantly.

" Princess your arm?"

She stuck it outwards as her seamstress tucked back more of the shiny material.

Hope you're having more fun than me Link…. she thought bitterly to herself.

* * *

They clinked their mugs all together.

The hot liquid trailed down his throat scalding his tongue but it didn't matter, it warmed him up. The tree they'd picked out was perfect, he grinned proud of himself, he'd always been the best at discovering the right tree. The little cookies now hung from the branches, and the little pieces of maize were currently popping on the stove.

The large and ridiculous tree the palace had by now would be covered in glass and crystals and gold dangles, he'd always preferred this kind of tree, a homemade tree.

A simple tree.

He smiled.

" What?" His sister queried, hanging the remainder of the cookies on the branches and also to Link's delight taking the popped corn off the stove and dumping it in a bowl.

" Alright boys, get stringing." She murmured as she sat at the fire, also taking a handful of it. " But Link, what were you smiling so about?"

He chuckled, " Do you remember Tetra's first reaction to a Winter Solstice tree?"

She jumped, he'd not called the princess by her real name… in well… years. " How could I forget, she'd never seen one before, being a wanderer on the seas…. I remember gram asking her what her favorite cookie shape was and how embarrassed she was to say she had no idea…" She shook her head. " What did she pick again?"

He flushed, " Er… I don't remember actually…" She looked at the cupboard thoughtfully,

" Well Gram has a large box, I'll go check, she always labeled them you know." She got up.

" W-wait Aryll… er I think she-." She'd taken the box out and had spread the remaining shapes on the table. There were different shapes of course, traditional and nontraditional, trees snowflakes, boats, little hearts, triangles… and-. She raised an eyebrow.

" Found it." David smothered a chuckle. It was a little man, but it had a sword and pointed hat. Link's face was a picture, a mixture of horror and embarrassment.

" Right… now I remember…"As if he'd ever really forgotten…

" hmmm. Well we seem to have enough batter to make one more, we may as well honor her grace." His sister gave him a look, a knowing look.

" I need to go and see if my boat is tied down, excuse me." He couldn't get out of the house fast enough, his cheeks burning like embers.

" David dear?"

" Hmm?"

" Be a doll and look for the old costume trunks… I do believe my brother may have to return early and will probably invite us to the masque as his guests."

" You were planning this all along weren't you…"

She took a cookie she'd been hiding from her pocket. " Of course." " I think the imperial tree need a rural touch wouldn't you say?"

He shook his head as he heard his esteemed brother in law let out a string of curses on both himself and his stupidity from outside all the while kicking a large amount of snow in great spurts across the shoreline. He decided it would be best to do as his wife said and set forth to finding the old trunks…

* * *

" I look ridiculous…" She mumbled.

" Just smile your grace."

She glared at her, " Traitor."

The woman looked at her bulging with pregnancy, her red hair tied in an elegant bun, and her face glowing with happiness. " You look marvelous, don't worry."

" I can't breathe…" She hissed.

" The corset will loosen in a few hours."

" Hours? Heh. Well if I faint at least today will be a blur."

She saw the dogs begin their drooling and took a deep breath… well a mildly deep breath, due to the wretched thing…

" it is the fashion… ugh let's seem them wear it…"

The rito woman had the grace to giggle.

And then the princess's hell began, all the while wearing a fake smile on her face and trying to snatch quick breaths of air as often as she could…

Aryll and her husband gaped in pure awe, Link grunted, the palace… it was… magnificent!

" You left here why!?" She whispered.

He rolled his eyes, " It corrupts people…" He murmured.

" Corrupts _rich _people you mean." David murmured, keeping his wife's arm in the crook of his elbow. The stares they were receiving was making him feel a bit self conscious, compared to the court, they looked like a bunch of tawdry peasants, dressed into heir finest even.

" Sir Link!?" He turned. A young woman was rushing towards him, he grimaced.

Lady Arien… not again.

" My lady?" He said miserably, ugh of all the people.

" Oh sir Link, so you left that peasant hole after all, oh I knew you would-!" " No one would miss this party!" she stopped at his scowl.

" Sir Link?"

" Lady Arien I'd like to introduce my sister and her husband, from whose lovely home I have returned from." The two were agog at the words the richly dressed woman had just described their home as. The woman flushed.

" Pleasure to meet you both." She gave a quick curtsey, " Lady Aryll?" His sister? Tell me why has her majesty not yet invited you to court?"

Actually she had… many times… Link had just never delivered the messages…

Aryll glared at her brother. " yes brother… why?"

The woman clapped her hands, " Oh how splendid, you must meet with the princess at once!" " but er." She looked at the girl's worn dress and peasant accessories, " You look just about my size my dear, come with me, I have just the thing for you!"

" What's wrong with what I-." The pushy woman dragged her away. Link and David both jumped.

" Lady Arien wait-!"

" Madam!"

She called over her shoulder, " Sir Link!" " You have a costume silly, and give Mr. David your old one!"

They blinked.

" Should we do as she says?"

" Come with me David." Link led the way to his chambers cursing his ill luck.

" What on earth was that hubbub?" the lady Medli murmured quietly to one of the queen's ladies.

" Lady Arien milady… The hero of the Winds is here with his sister and brother-in-law."

Her eyes widened and she looked at the princess, " here?"

She nodded excitedly, " Yes marvelous isn't it!' " Lady Arien certainly snapped him up." " Trying to bribe his sister with a new dress, how shameful!"

" Does the princess know."

" Oh no." " They were just getting in when Arien saw them." She gasped, the ninny, " I must tell her, she has been so sad since-."

Medli clamped a hand on her mouth, " Go dance, I'll do it."

The ninny nodded quickly and swept back into the dancers. The princess was currently resting, she was tired, so she said, she in reality couldn't stand another minute of this, she hated this celebration, she always had, Link had been the only one who had been able to get her to smile at any of these, a genuine one that is. For the past four years he'd forgoed returning home and suffered with her, whispering naughty little tidbits about how stupid the whole thing was or who was cheating on whose spouse, or how much money had been spent on what dress or ridiculous costume, and keeping her entertained with wistful imagining over what was going on in his little family celebration back home…

The poor girl was probably bored to near tears.

" I've never worn so much finery in my life." Aryll gasped. The low cut blue silk, the pearls, and the white feathery mask, who knew what she was supposed to be, but who cares!

" I am a miracle worker aren't I Sir Link." She was hanging onto his arm, he glared at her and she released him, and coughed, " O-of course, now I must take you all to the Princess." " Really Sir Link." Her tone became scolding, " Your sister should have been brought here years ago." Her husband sighed in a bit of embarrassment, he couldn't exactly to give Aryll this… but his costume seemed to go along with hers, so it looked as if they'd been dressed like this all night.

" er Link?" " what are you suppose dot be?"

He shrugged, " Don't know."

" Looks like a bandit or something."

" Aryll I took one of my dress tunics and found this ridiculous mask."

" You are not wearing your costume?" Arien murmured in surprise.

" No… not anymore… the hero of legend was a good choice I suppose… but I've lost all stomach for it this evening actually."

Aryll smothered a giggle. The ball room was covered in crystals and twinkling lights, it looked like a snowy wonderland! Their solstice tree!?

She clutched the cookie in her hand, maybe it didn't need a rural touch. In fact Aryll thought it would probably ruin the tree's appeal.

The princess was sitting on her throne, garbed in silver and light blue kind of fabric that shimmered, white crystals hung from her ears, her hair was hanging in loose curls with blue crystals interweaved in the tresses, and despite all the finery she was drenched in, she watched the dancers, bored.

Link grimaced, and then gulped, Aryll looked at him in surprise, he was sweating?

They saw the new Rito chieftess Medli waddle up to the throne, six months pregnant, it was a shock she was even here. She whispered in the princess's ear, whose head shot up and they could see her mouth moving rapidly, those closest to the throne looked at her in confusion and then followed her gaze to the entrance, Lady Arien quickly released his arm, and dropped back, fearing her mistress's gaze falling on her.

She deserved a new rank after this.

The two newcomers shrank behind the hero, their gazes met, he waved awkwardly but her face went serious and she sat up, her most regal pose, and crooked her finger in their direction.

The room parted at their approach, the court's whispers passing by them, wondering who the new girl and man were with the hero, someone finally connected the two's green eyes and the court was agog, the hero's elusive sister had shown herself at last.

They stopped at the foot of the throne, the princes who had been hounding her gulped and backed away, the hero, brother-in-law and sister sunk down into almost immaculate bows and curtsies.

The princess raised her eyebrow, but looked past the hero, and set her eyes on the young woman, " Aryll." Her voice was warm and she stood, and rose her arms in welcome, embracing the young woman, the court's ladies all gasped in jealousy. " Ary… finally I get to congratulate on your marriage."

" Thank you majesty."

"And you are the man whom my dear Aryll has married?" " Er… David your name was?"

David bowed again, " Y-yes my lady your grace… majesty!"

She chuckled, " No need to be so frightened, I have loved Aryll since she was a child like a sister, I embrace you now as my brother." He stiffened, and the men of the court growled. A peasant gets to touch her when they cannot.

He gulped visibly, pale and dropped down into yet another bow.

She sighed. He'd learn.

She crossed her arms, " The country not suitable this year hero?"

He gulped again, " I-I reconsidered my lady."

" Really?" " ' You seemed adamant just days ago."

His hands became sweaty, " I had time to think my lady… and decided perhaps it was time to present my sister and her husband to you. They'd been badgering me about it." " Well mostly her but-."

She smiled, " Good." " You are welcomed back to court Hero, and Lady Aryll, Sir David… welcome and hopefully this will not be your last."

She looked around the room, " well I do not remember giving an order for the celebration to cease!" " Go on about your revelry!"

The musicians strung another chord and the court did as she said. She turned back to him. " Come on. They're expecting me to dance, and if I have to suffer than so do you." She whispered.

He chuckled, and outstretched his hand, she took it, " you're actually trusting me this year." " I crushed your toe last year." He said, his eyes warm and bright.

" Hmm. Yes. But that is why I took extra precautions this year."

" Oh?"

" I told my cobbler to put extra padding in my shoes this year…"

he burst out laughing, and she joined in, " You're not serious!"

" Well I couldn't be crippled like last year again could I?"

" I carried you down the stairs every day for two months!"

" And you wouldn't have had to if you weren't clumsy as an ox!"

The cry watched bemused as their headstrong princess and her hero argued in hushed tones, even as the dance took them from facing each other.

" My back was nearly put out for months, you have any idea how heavy those jewels are they drench you in!"

She grunted, " Then why do you do it?"

He stopped and froze, " It's my job princess…" he murmured.

" Is that it?" She whispered. " Is that all it really is?"

" I'll always be by your side Zelda… until you don't need me anymore… but then it might be a little bit hard to get rid of me still…" He chuckled awkwardly, but her face was stone,

" you didn't answer my question."

" Yes I did…"

" No you didn't." " You avoided it."

" No I didn't."

She growled, " Why is your sister here Link? I thought you swore she'd never come to this place… what on earth convinced you to come here, you hate this as much as me."

" Would you believe a cookie?"

Her eyebrow raised in confusion, " A cookie?"

" You don't remember do you?" " Outset… years ago… our first Winter Solstice together… the tree…. The hanging cookies… your.. cookie shape."

Her eyes widened, a flush appeared on her cheeks, " Din that was a long time ago." " Your sister brought that up?"

" No… I did…"

" You did?"

" Yes."

There was an awkward silence.

" still why are you here?"

He scowled. " Your cookie shape was a hero shape, sword hat the works, and then I remembered your nasty little habit of taking off and I didn't want to get dragged all the way back here… again." " So I decided to bring everything to you, my sister, brother in law, and myself, so if you do take off-."

" What?" her voice was sharp angry.

He sighed, resigning himself to a fact he'd been denying since childhood, " If you do take off… I'll come after you… bring you back… continue this little game we've been playing…. " " It's my job after all. "

She scowled and whipped her hand from him, " if that's all you care about, why leave at all!" Her voice was cracked. He took back her hand and led her away, she didn't argue or pull away.

" Do you remember what happened after my sister's wedding…?"

A sudden ghost of a memory, two bodies crushed together, mouths moving in perfect sync and a terrible urge never to let go…

Her hand trailed to her lips. She nodded, " I haven't run away since."

" and I'm glad." He murmured.

" I felt bad, you missed your sister's wedding after all, and I decided to give you a break."

" it's better anyway… I… what happened… scared me."

" you?" Scared?" " The hero who holds courage?" She snorted, " Oh please Link, come on, the court's going to wonder where I've disappeared too." She grabbed his hand and he ripped it away. " What?" His face was brimming with sweat. He looked ill. " Link… are you-."

" You don't realize it do you, for din's sake Tetra, I almost didn't bring you back!"

" What… did you just call me?" Her eyes were wide. " You haven't called me that since-."

" That cookie made me realize… where you are… Is where I need to be… duty aside… I need to be by you… I need to hear you laugh, make you laugh…. Listen to your sorrows, protect you from… those… hound dogs who don't care who you really are and at the same time hope you find one you could love and watch from a distance. I knew that was my fate… and…" He gave a snort of a laugh, " I just realized I don't care. A damn cookie made me half crazed!" " And I just realized the next time you take off… I'll have to tell them I can't do it… leave forever… because I know I know I won't bring you back that time… " " I won't be able to."

She'd been silent and then she looked up at him.

" Then don't." She murmured. " You won't have to. I'll tell that council no more princes or lords… or anyone else."

" You have to get married someday…" He murmured. " Secure an heir for the kingdom…"

She frowned but then slowly smiled, " You know… they'll think I've run away again." His face paled. " Well… What are you going to do?"

" What?"

She sidled closer to him, and put a hand on his cheek, not caring a groat anymore he turned his head into her palm and pressed his mouth on her skin. " Link… are you going to drag me back?" She murmured, trembling at the rush of emotions his touch caused to go through her skin. Her breathing quickened, her heart pounded, as if answering her one arm slid around her waist, the other cradled her neck, she leaned her head back and he dipped his own, his blonde hair ticking her brow, she threw her arms around his neck, but hesitated. " Wait." He opened his eyes in confusion. " No more hiding." Her hands untied the mask and whipped it from his face, she did the same to her own. She smiled up at him. He grinned and leaned down again and caught her mouth this time, she clutched him harder.

" My l-lady!?"

They bristled and broke away, annoyed grunts from both of them.

The man blushed excessively, " I-I am so sorry my lady I didn't-."

" Do me a favor…. Give the council a message for me." He nodded frantically desperate to regain face. She grinned at Link, who was looking at the man as if he wanted to kill him. She gave a mischievous wink. " Go tell the council that the princess has disappeared again."

" Your highness?"

She straightened up and trailed a finger under the hero's chin and began walking away towards the garden, she looked over her shoulder. " You can wait five minutes right Hero?"

He nodded. The servant abashed at what he'd witnessed. The hero's smile grew as she winked again and then disappeared.

" Well what are you waiting for?" " Go to the council…"

" Y-Yes sir…"

The man ran, and Link followed behind slowly, keeping his face solemn as the rush of old men came rushing to send him off to do his duty, the young servant still mortified, as the hero bowed in respect and rushed outside…

After his runaway princess… yet again…

Like always…

* * *

^___^ Happy Holidays everyone!!! And thanks again for all your kind reviews on all my writing! Thanks again!


End file.
